


All It Is Is A Toothache

by Blood_and_Chocolate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_and_Chocolate/pseuds/Blood_and_Chocolate
Summary: Stiles suffers from an irrational fear of dentists, and has had a horrendous toothache for the longest time. Eventually, after a mini panic attack, and seven cups of tea, he makes an appointment.





	All It Is Is A Toothache

Stiles lay awake in his bed, glancing over at his clock every few moments.  _3:09 a.m. 3:10 a.m. **"Great. Just great..."**_ ****He thought as he sat up and the familiar throbbing ache greeted him. He sighed and left his warm bed, sliding his feet into his fuzzy bunny slippers and making his way downstairs. He rubbed his face, being extremely careful of his sore left cheek. It was beginning to swell and the ache was getting practically unbearable to the point where he could no longer sleep for long without the agonizing white hot wave of pain rearing its ugly head, or eating hard, cold, hot, or food in general really. He was pretty sure he was going to waste away anyhow. He entered the kitchen, opened the fridge and pulled out bottle of water. He then turned and went back upstairs, walked down the hall to his room and into his bathroom. From there, he started rifling through his medicine cabinet. " ** __**Come on...Come one! Where are-" He yelped as his tongue had touched the angry tooth in question. His hand flew to his cheek and he bit back pained tears. He was shaking from the pain and from the thought of what he was about to do. From just the thought of it, he started hyperventilating and he forgot all about the horrendous pain he was in. "Nope... nope... Nu uh! No way in hell am I fuckin doing that! It'll go away on its own... Yeah! That's it! I'm fine, it's all good..." He looked through his cabinet once more, found the ibuprofen bottle, took two out, opened his bottle of water and put them in his mouth as he got some water into it. He forced himself to not scream from the pain as he took them, groaned and made his way back to bed.


End file.
